


Beautiful Surprise

by PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But a positive one, CEO Derek Hale, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Office AU, Sorta Misunderstandings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: What he absolutely did not like was the fact that some California native who would probably come to work in some fucking swim trunks instead of the proper three-piece suit was going to be co-CEO with him, all because of some bullshit clause his grandfather put in his will and nobody bothered to tell him about.





	Beautiful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatshej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/gifts).



> As usual, this work is named after a song that I felt like just fit. I was going to go with 'Delicious Surprise", but this isn't a chef AU or a smutty one, so I vetoed that title idea, then stumbled across this one.

_Hale Corporations_ was perfect the way it was. Derek loved the way there were tons of employees working for them, but not so much that they weren’t able to afford to be able to get each worker a holiday gift of some sort. He loved the way that he could learn everyone's name in HC headquarters but still had to make an effort to do so. He loved the fact that even though he was the CEO of the company, everyone still talked to him like another employee.

 

What he absolutely did not like was the fact that some California native who would probably come to work in some fucking swim trunks instead of the proper three-piece suit was going to be co-CEO with him, all because of some bullshit clause his grandfather put in his will and nobody bothered to tell him about.

 

Now, don't get Derek wrong. There was absolutely nothing wrong with sharing, but that didn’t mean Derek was okay with sharing the business he had to fight tooth-and-nail for with some stranger. His parents kept telling him that it was someone who he used to be very close with and that he would “just love him!”, but he doubted it and he would not be swayed because his family thought that this newbie was his type.

 

It was fucking annoying.

 

Add that to the fact that they said that this guy was out into the will as a requirement because they felt like Derek was working himself too hard, but they just didn’t understand. This was how it had to be if they wanted to continue to have their lavish lifestyles and buy expensive cars on a whim, then give them away to total strangers. Personally, Derek just felt like they were doing this because they felt like he couldn’t _handle_ the task and fill the shoes Emery Hale had left for him, which he took extreme offense to.

 

He felt like he was more than competent enough to run the family business. After all, he made this into what it was today and for this bullshit to just come up and ruin his master plan of turning his company into a near-monopoly and obliterating _Argent Technologies_ sucked ass. To Derek, he felt as though the rug was being completely pulled from under his feet and he hated that feeling when he was younger, and he hated it now.

 

Trying to explain all of this to his family felt like he was talking to a child with a high IQ: they were very smart, but they were still _children_ and didn’t understand everything because they hadn’t experienced everything. Trying to explain this to them was just too mentally taxing, so Derek didn’t try after the one time, but at least he had one person who understood, and that was just enough for him.

 

Stiles Stilinski-Hale, also known as Derek’s husband of three years, understood why he was feeling this way. Stiles let Derek rant to him about anything and everything, never making him feel stupid about his thinking, but also helped Derek see other’s viewpoints on any given topic, which was a real bitch to deal with when they got into arguments and Stiles tricked Derek into agreeing with him. Still, Stiles was one-hundred percent the only reason that he wasn't currently pitching a hissy fit in the middle of the conference room while waiting for this new CEO.

 

Stiles was supposed to meet Derek right before the conference that would be the first meeting and the formal introduction of the new co-CEO, but he apparently got some emergency and told him that he would arrive a bit later. All in all, this meant Derek was basically angrily hyperventilating about the entire situation with about two-and-a-half minutes before he had to look completely presentable.

 

Fuck.

 

Shaking himself out from his internal crisis, Derek straightened up from his slumped position in the elevator, straightened his tie, and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was an amazing boss and felt like he was a decent guy. If this guy turned out to completely suck, he could at least fake it until he makes it.

 

Right?

 

Nodding to himself, Derek stepped out of the elevator as soon as it pinged and the doors open, with entirely feigned confidence, but a true _this-shit-is-going-to-end-terribly_ feeling. 

 

Damning to all to hell, he gave a small nod to the floor's receptionist and headed to Conference Room B, where he could make out a thick hair of full brown hair waiting for him along with a seemingly familiar set of broad shoulders through the glass walls of the room.

 

Confusion painting his face, Derek stepped in the room and immediately stopped dead in his tracks when the owner of the aformentioned hair and broad shoulders turned to face him.

 

"Stiles?"


End file.
